1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a filter device, and in particular to a filter device having a brush to remove filtered matter therefrom.
2. Description of the Related Art
A projector is normally provided with a filter device to filter incoming air used for cooling bulbs and electronic elements thereof. A conventional filter device as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,368,393 is only provided with a filter for stopping and accumulating matter borne on incoming air. However, filtered matter on such a filter is continuously accumulated reducing filter efficiency and affecting heat dissipation from electronic elements in the projector. Thus, an improved filter device is needed to remove the filtered matter from the filter thereof.